Liam
by captainofswans
Summary: Once upon a time, a wee pirate was born... ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: So, after writing so much about our little Liam, I figured you all would like to know his beginning! I apologize for anything that seems medically incorrect—I didn't do a ton of research, because honestly, babies and baby stuff freaks me out a little._

_Enjoy regardless!_

* * *

><p>Killian knew something was wrong. That's why the doctors wouldn't allow him into the room. That had to be why.<p>

Granted, their son was coming nearly seven weeks before he was expected.

Still, Killian couldn't keep still (even though his body was aching, begging to lie down). He paced back and forth, waiting for something, someone to come out and tell him that Emma and their son was alright. The fact that he could hear Emma's screams were enough to drive him insane, knowing he couldn't be in there with her.

After being there for nearly all of the early morning, Killian noticed the lights starting to flicker. He stopped his pacing before glancing around the corner.

"Emma?" He breathed.

As if she'd heard him, her scream echoed through the empty hospital, and that's when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Emma!" He called out, finally sprinting down the hallway. The lights continued to flicker as Emma screamed.

He finally reached the door, angrily raising his fist to pound away at it.

"Emma!" He shouted as he watched her pain through the small pane in the door.

"Killian?" She asked before letting out another scream. He tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Whale, let me in!" Killian cried. There wasn't a response, and through the window, he could see Whale at the foot of the bed.

Oh, god. He was going to be a father much sooner than he'd thought.

The lights went completely out as Emma screamed this time, causing Killian to panic even further.

"Emma!" He called, pounding on the door. He heard the faint cries of a baby, and Emma's heavy breathing. The lights finally flickered back on, and for the first time, Killian saw his baby boy in Whale's hands. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Emma fall back against the pillows.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass slowly from then, after Whale had ordered some nurses to keep Killian in the waiting area. By that time, Emma's family was there, making it just a bit more bearable.<p>

"You know she'll be alright, right?" Mary asked, sitting beside Killian by the window.

"I know." Killian sighed, giving her his best smile, "She's strong."

"He'll be okay, too, Killian."

"What kind of father am I that I'd let my child stay here for weeks?" Killian asked.

"It's not your fault, or Emma's. Sometimes, these things just happen." Mary replied, setting her hand on his shoulder, "He is the son of a pirate and the Savior. I doubt he'll go down without a fight."

Killian let out a half-hearted chuckle, smiling to Mary.

"Thank you."

"Of course." She nodded, then sighed, "Look, Killian... I know I've given you a hard time in the past, but I really do understand how much you truly love Emma, and how much she loves you. I'm glad she found you."

"I'm quite glad she found me." Killian smiled.

"Killian?" Whale asked, causing Killian to rise to his feet, turning to face him, "Emma's looking for you."

Killian didn't hesitate to take off down the hallway, towards Emma. Once he reached her door, he opened it and took a moment to watch his wife hold their small, small baby. A smile crept across his lips, watching as Emma beamed down to their son.

"Killian, c'mere." She spoke softly, giving him a tired smile. He nodded and made his way over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He's so small." Killian whispered.

"I know... He has to stay here for a few weeks." Emma spoke wetly, "He's too small."

"Emma, love, don't cry-he'll be alright. He'll come home with us soon, I promise, love." Killian promised.

"I don't want to lose him, Killian." Emma whispered, causing Killian to lean over and hug her tight.

"I love you, Emma. And I love our son." Killian spoke softy, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before gently sitting up straight again, "We won't lose him."

"He, um... He needs a name." Emma said, looking up to Killian.

"Since you just went through all of that trouble, I believe you ought to have the final say in it." Killian replied, brushing a damp curl from her cheek.

"I think his name should be Liam." Emma spoke softly, rubbing Killian's arm gently. Killian's breath caught in his throat as Emma smiled up to him.

"Love, you don't have to do-"

"I want to." Emma smiled.

"Liam is perfect." Killian breathed.

"He'll have to go back into the nursery soon-did you want to hold him before?" Emma asked.

"Oh, Em, I've never held a baby before." Killian said quickly.

"That's okay. I'll help you." Emma smiled, "Just cradle your arms like this."

Killian copied her gesture, making her giggle.

"Perfect." She grinned, "I'll hand him to you carefully, alright? Don't stress out about this too much, I promise."

"Okay." Killian nodded.

Emma carefully lifted little Liam into Killian's arms, making Killian gasp a little. A wide smile grew on his lips as he looked down at their newborn, tiny son, eyes filling quickly with tears.

"Emma, he's perfect." He breathed. Emma gently rubbed her hand up and down his bicep, smiling up to him.

"You're crying." Emma giggled, leaning up carefully and wiping at his tears.

"Sorry, I just... This is new." Killian smiled.

"Don't apologize, Killian." Emma grinned, leaning into his side, "He's ours. We don't have to share him, we don't have to give him away. He's entirely ours."

"Aye, he is." Killian whispered, looking down to their son, who gently squirmed in Killian's arms. He was theirs.

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before Liam could come home. Killian had taken on Emma's shifts at the sheriff station, along with his own, so he hadn't been home often. Henry was back in school, which meant Emma was left alone.<p>

And, boy, did it suck-waiting every day by the phone, answering too quickly when it rang was a terrible existence.

One rainy afternoon, though, Emma had fallen asleep on the couch, watching some ridiculous reality show, when the phone rang. She lazily reached behind herself to grab it, pressing the answer button without care.

"Hello?" She yawned.

"Emma, it's Dr. Whale."

Emma sat up and brushed the hair out of her face, glancing around to find the time-was Killian home?

"Is it Liam? Is he okay?" Emma asked hurriedly.

"He's fine." Whale replied, "He's finally at a healthy weight, if you'd like to bring him home."

Emma clasped her hand over her mouth, barely able to keep her composure.

"We'd love to-we'll be right over." Emma spoke quickly before hanging up and viciously dialing Killian's number.

"Love, is everything alright?"

"You have to come home." Emma spoke quickly.

"Is everything alright, Emma?"

"Liam's coming home." Emma spoke with a giggle, tears dripping down her face. She laughed harder at the audible cheering on Killian's end, followed by a small crash.

"What are you doing?" Emma giggled.

"I'm coming home right now!" Killian exclaimed, making Emma giggle even harder.

"Be careful!"

"I'm a father, Emma!" He shouted before hanging up the phone. Emma smiled and held it to her chest, falling back onto the couch. This was all really happening, and Emma could hardly believe it.

Emma only waited about two minutes before Killian was bursting through the door.

"C'mon, love! Your carriage awaits!" Killian shouted, and before Emma could sit up properly, he was already swooping her off the couch.

"Killian!" She laughed as he carried her out the door.

"Should we go get Henry?"

"He's in school." Emma giggled, "As parents, that would be very irresponsible of us."

"Ah, you are correct, Miss Swan!" Killian chuckled as he carefully set Emma into the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>The two laughed and giggled as Killian drove (safely) to the hospital. As soon as they arrived, Emma bolted to the door, more than ready to finally bring their little boy home (Emma had put the carseat and everything in the car weeks ago, even if they weren't planning on him coming home so early).<p>

"Whale!" Emma called after him. The man turned at her voice with a chuckle.

"C'mon. He's been waiting all morning for you two." Whale smiled, leading them to the NICU. Killian tugged Emma into his side as they walked down the long hallway, making her smile. Gods, she couldn't be happier.

As soon as they walked into the small room, Emma's smile multiplied. Liam was happily sleeping in his small incubator, waiting for his parents to come take him home.

"You're welcome to take him home whenever you want." Whale smiled, leaving the room to let them be.

"Emma, he's grown so much." Killian smiled.

"He's still really small."

"That's okay. We'll make sure he doesn't get into harm's way, alright?" Killian promised, "We're a pirate and a savior. I doubt he'll have too many issues regarding safety."

"You never know with this town." Emma replied, carefully leaning over to lift their sleeping baby from his old home.

"Well, Liam is a strong lad. I believe he'll be quite alright with us." Killian smiled down to her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

She looked down at Liam, their son, a wide smile on her lips. This was the moment Emma had always been waiting for.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Killian went to get Henry from school. Neither of them had told him the news, so Emma waited patiently for him to come home.<p>

She sat on the couch, gently rocking Liam in her arms as she waited.

"Your big brother is going to adore you." She grinned, gently rubbing his head. He squirmed a bit in her arms, scrunching up his face.

"Speaking of which-" Emma smiled, glancing over her shoulder as the door opened.

"Why won't you just tell me?" Henry chuckled, looking to his mother before smiling madly and hurrying over to sit beside her.

"Mom, can I hold him? I promise I'll be careful!" Henry beamed.

"Of course, kid. Just hold your arms like I am." Emma smiled, watching Henry mimic her movements. She carefully handed him over to his big brother, setting her hands on her lap.

"Mom, he's so light."

"I know. He's getting there, though."

"He was born so early. I'm glad he's okay. I want to play with him."

"He'll get there, and you two will have a grand time." Killian spoke from behind. He set a hand on Emma's shoulder, making Emma turn to him with a smile.

"I'm just glad he's here." Henry grinned.

"We are, too." Emma spoke softly, looking down at their new, baby boy.


End file.
